


existence

by lightless_star



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Kidfic, childhood!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku selalu duduk disebelah Jaejoong, disampingnya kemanapun dia pergi. Anak laki-laki itu tak pernah melepaskanku, namun aku tak apa-apa. Memang itulah arti eksistensiku untuknya, bukan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	existence

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this story is a non-profit works

Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur.

Jaejoong selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya setiap malam datang. Jika anak laki-laki itu tertidur, maka aku juga akan mengikutinya. Namun dua jam kemudian, ia membuatku terbangun lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Ini menyusahkan. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yang menyebalkan adalah, Jaejoong bisa tidur diatas ranjangnya. Sementara aku selalu saja di pojok ruangan. Duduk bersandarkan dinding sambil menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam dari balik jendela. Kadang aku naik keatas tempat tidurnya, bergelung disampingnya dan memintanya berbagi selimut. Tapi Jaejoong diam saja. Apa dia tidak peduli padaku lagi? Hei, Jaejoong. Aku satu-satunya yang menemanimu tiga tahun ini, kau tahu?

“Yunho, aku mohon jangan tidur dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?”

Tanpa dia bilang begitu juga aku tetap tidak bisa menolak, sih.

Dan benar saja, esok harinya mataku terasa berat ketika harus menemaninya di sekolah dasar.

Aku selalu duduk disebelah Jaejoong, disampingnya kemanapun dia pergi. Anak laki-laki itu tak pernah melepaskanku, namun aku tak apa-apa. Memang itulah arti eksistensiku untuknya, bukan? Seseorang yang bisa menemaninya kemana saja, yang mau selalu bersamanya setiap detik tanpa terpisah.

“Yunho, kenapa ada kantung hitam dibawah matamu?” tanya Changmin. Dia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, iris kecokelatan dari satu-satunya mata yang dia punya menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaannya, “Tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Dan kau tahu kan, aku harus selalu menemani anak keras kepala itu.”

“Jaejoong itu temanmu, kan? Seharusnya kau membantunya menyelesaikan masalah, dong! Aku melihat Jaejoong sangat murung belakangan ini.” Itu Yoochun—anak yang kaki kiri dan kanannya tidak sama panjang, dan aku bisa melihat Junsu menoleh dan terlihat setuju ketika mendengar temannya itu berpendapat. Mereka berdua mungkin yang paling tua di kelas ini tapi tetap saja, mereka masih terlalu polos untuk pendapat yang barusan.

Murid-murid di ruangan ini entah kenapa malah menanyaiku, sedangkan Jaejoong daritadi terlihat tak peduli dengan percakapan kami. Dia duduk dikursinya dan dengan serius menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Kalau sedang serius, bocah delapan tahun itu memang tak mau diganggu.

Jaejoong biasanya tak banyak bicara, pandangan matanya selalu kosong dan dia tak pernah fokus pada sesuatu. Tapi belakangan aku lihat dia menjadi lebih pendiam lagi. Dia mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. Dan seringkali aku mendengar ayah dan ibu Jaejoong saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan nada suara yang meninggi, sementara anak itu akan menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata atau bahkan menangis.

Seperti yang terjadi malam ini.

Lengan kecilnya memelukku dan aku mengelus rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Jaejoong anak satu-satunya, dia tidak punya Kakak maupun Adik. Karena itu ia kadang memperlakukanku sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Jadi, ketika aku mengetahui ada seorang anak yang menganggapku sebagai Kakak dan juga temannya, itu membuatku sangat senang.

Bajuku basah dan aku bisa merasakan bahu anak kecil itu bergetar hebat. Dibalik pintu kamar, terdengar suara nampan yang dibanting juga piring pecah. Lalu suara nyonya Kim yang terdengar marah.

“Dia tetap anakmu, Yah! Bagaimanapun kau tidak menerimanya, dia tetap anakmu! Aku ingin mengantarkan makan malam untuk Jaejoong, bisakah kau hentikan perdebatan ini?”

Anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan terduduk diam sambil memeluk lutut. Dimatanya yang gelap ada rasa bersalah. Biasanya, dia anak yang tak banyak bicara, kadang ketus dan keras kepala. Tapi belakangan, situasi keluarganya membuatnya seperti ini.

Penyebab pertengkaran hebat ibu dan ayah setiap hari adalah dirinya.

“Kau tahu? Tidak ada gunanya punya anak cacat mental seperti dia. Dia anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya, Bu. Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita nanti kalau anak laki-laki yang seharusnya menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin ternyata cuma seorang penderita asperger yang bahkan untuk berbicara saja sulit?!”

Matanya yang bulat menatapku tatapan kosong yang seperti biasa. Genangan air mata yang tadi cepat-cepat dihapus dengan lengan kemeja biru mudanya.

Pandangan matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus. Ekspresi wajahnya aneh dan bibirnya gemetar karena takut, begitupula sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia tetap berbicara dengan pelan dan terpatah-patah.

“Yunho…. Apa menurutmu…. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa?” Ia mengatakan hal itu masih tetap sambil memeluk lutut, matanya terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Suaranya terdengar kecil sekali.

“Siapa yang bilang? Jaejoong, kau punya imajinasi yang bagus! Lebih bagus dari teman-temanmu disekolah. Sungguh! Mungkin kalau sudah besar kau bisa jadi…. Mmmm…. Penulis?”

“Hu-um… Terima kasih, Yunho. Kau memang baik sekali.” Ia lalu mengangguk. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Oh, ternyata pertengkaran di luar masih berlanjut. Dan aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

“Bu, kau tahu apa yang dibicarakannya padaku minggu lalu? Dia terus bercerita kalau—“

Tidak. Tidak. Aku benci ini.

“Yunho, apa kau benar-benar akan terus jadi temanku?” tanyanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tentu saja, Jaejoong. Selama kau terus berimajinasi.

Aku hanya hidup dalam imajinasimu dan bertingkah laku seperti yang kau perintahkan dalam pikiranmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?

“—Ada anak bernama Yunho yang jadi sahabatnya. Anakmu yang cacat mental itu selalu saja bilang kalau ada seorang anak seumurannya tinggal didalam kamarnya, menemaninya bermain dan berbicara dengannya—“

Hampir semua teman sekolah Jaejoong punya teman imajinasi. Namun aku adalah yang paling beruntung. Setidaknya aku memiliki bagian tubuh yang detail dan lengkap, mata cokelat, rambut brunette, dua kaki yang bisa berjalan, telinga yang berfungsi. Dan aku tidak berakhir seperti Yoochun yang punya kaki tak simetris atau Changmin yang cuma punya satu mata.

Sudah kubilang, imajinasi Jaejoong lebih bagus daripada teman-temannya.

“—Apa menurutmu itu normal, Bu? Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar ceritanya yang seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau dibiarkan terus? Mungkin anak itu akan gila!”

Namun aku selalu benci mendengar omongan orang dewasa yang berkata seperti itu—

“Yunho, aku janji tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi nanti malam. Kasihan kau yang sudah tidak tidur dua minggu ini,” ucapnya. Kemudian ia berbaring di ranjangnya, memintaku untuk tidur disebelahnya kali ini.

—Karena itu membuatku sadar, bahwa eksistensiku sebenarnya tidak nyata.

Aku tidak benar-benar ada.

-fin.


End file.
